Coral
Coral is a 1st gen pup that has a magical ability thanks to a small necklace she wears. She is a mer-pup that can change into a land-pup! Only no one knows that this pup can do this, so she keeps it a secret from everyone. She is the older sister of Atlantis and the oldest child of Neptune and Nerissa Appearances Mer-Pup Form Her body is brown with lighter brown paws and she also has blue eyes. She wears a crystal around her neck that enables her to transform into a land-pup as she calls it. Her tail has a light green color and light blue stripes traveling down to the end of her tail. Land-Pup In this form she still has her brown body and still lighter brown paws. Her back paws, however, are lighter brown than her front paws and her tail tip is the same color as her front paws. She still wears her crystal in this form too. Later on she gains a collar with her gem on it (Somewhat like how Princess' collar is). When she marries Maui, she wears a golden pin with a superhero mask and the letter "M" beside it. Personality Coral is a very kind pup, but she can be a little shy not knowing those since she has had experience with those that have tried to take her crystal. She helps those and she will always go out and find those that do need help. If she is around those that really do know her though, she loves to play and come up with new ideas for games. History Coral was raised up in the sea in a lovely coral reed, hence where she got her name. Her mother and father were caring parents and did whatever needed to protect their pup. Living in this coral reef the pups did whatever they could to protect it and keep poachers from coming and killing the coral for their own hands. One day though some poachers didn't come for the coral, they came to capture the mer-pups and Coral's parents were captured as she swam she had a younger 1 month old brother and hid in between two large coral beds with him that her parents told her not to come back and keep her brother safe. When Coral came out, her parents and the poachers were gone. A large current had come through however and her brother separating the two siblings. She grew up still searching for her brother, but she wasn't alone searching for him. Many of the aquatic life became Coral's friends and helped her try and find her brother and she also came to understand that of many animals. She has a friend, Shell, who is a dolphin and will always be there to play with her and find her brother. One day on a coral reef check Coral found something outstanding. A crystal sticking out of the dirt and she swam down and cleaned it off. After holding it close to her she looked up to the surface and soon she started glowing and she opened her eyes to find she had four legs and a different kind of tail. She quickly swam up unable to breath and she looked at the crystal in her paws soon figuring out it was the crystal that had done this to her. When she met the PAW Patrol she stayed at the Lookout for a while. She eventually met Maui and they became closer, he discovered her secret when they started going out, but he didn't care he still loved her. One day while on a walk with Maui, Mayor Humdinger ran over out of no where and stole her crystal the string it was on snapping easily. Coral transformed right there and Maui helped her to the water before calling Ryder. After getting her crystal back, Ryder made her a collar that held her crystal better around her neck. Stories she appears in Stories by me: Stories by others: Collaborations: *Pups With a Touch of Magic Trivia *Coral swims every morning with her friend Shell *She enjoys watching the sunset as the sun goes down in the horizon against the ocean *No one not even her pup friends know she is a real mer-pup, but she doesn't intend to tell them either *She became friends with Zuma after she swam up from the ocean Crush One day, Coral met Maui and grew extremely cautious when he started to ask questions about her crystal, but she grew something else on him. One day she was caught by him while in her mer-pup form, but swam away before even talking to him extremely terrified about what he would say or do. After she talked to him about it tough later she saw he still cared for her and grew even closer to him from then on. Gallery CoralXMaui.png|A picture of Coral and Maui in Merpup form being all lovey dovey~ Ah its sooo cute >w< Gotta love how it came out~~ CoralXMauiNew.png|Made a new version of Coral and Maui together! :3 Seeing as my drawing has improved I just wanted to redraw it and I love it <3 SCAN0200.JPG|Someone at the convention was waiting with me in line for an event and she drew a pic of Coral~ She said I can post it as long as I give attention~ This was drawn by apati3 Coral.jpg|Eco's part of the AT~ Looks really good >w< I love it :3 Coral and Paradise Cheebs.png|My part of an AT with TundratheSnowpup, she wanted cheebs Coral with her daughter Paradise :3 Coralanddoodlege.jpg|Coral with doodlebug--Drawn by Confetii the Party Pup Mer-Pup OC.png|Coral's old design might actually switch back not sure Story of the century.png|A very huge pic I made~ Kai is telling an outrageous story again and no one really believes him besides Paradise~ XDD Newpuppehs.png|Picture of Coral and Maui with their new puppehs~ Coral new ref.png|Old ref CoralXMauiOldvNew.png|Old vs. New~ Decided to do this on a couple of my old drawings~ :3 Here are the old and new one side by side~ Coralnewref2.png|New/old ref of Coral I made another new one XD